My Only Hope
by Piper1019
Summary: "Listen Malfoy, I promise that I will do everything in my power to get you thrown into Azkaban for at least a hundred years!" I spat, glaring at him from across the table. Some "council for defense." What happens when your only hope hates your guts?
1. Default Chapter

Alright, so here goes nothing. This is an idea I had for a Dm/Hr fic. It's probably been done before to some degree, but I hope I make it a little different. I just want to clarify that in this particular story our two beloved characters will probably not fall head over heels for each other. I want to make it a little more realistic. Plus I think it's funny when they are debating about whether or not they want to be friends, never mind actually liking each other. This is not a romance story. It's more mystery and action type, although knowing me there'll probably be some lame attempts at humor as well. I hope you like it. So here's the first chapter. Enjoy! Quick A/N: sorry for the people I killed off. I didn't mean anything by it, they were just the first who came to mind.

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is a love for the books!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1

I wasn't nervous. Why should I be? After all, I'd been through plenty of things that were more nerve-racking than my first real case when I was still in school. Who could forget Fluffy, devil's snare, werewolves, dementors, and death eaters. This would be a breeze compared to that right? Right?

Oh, who was I kidding. I was more nervous than I was before I found out what I got on my O.W.L.S, was named head girl and got my N.E.W.T.S. results, all put together. I would soon find out that I had every reason to be nervous.

The Law Enforcement branch of the Ministry was dimly lit and I couldn't see if my tie was on straight. I vaguely thought about telling Alastor. Ah, good old Mad-Eye, exactly the man I was going to see. He was going to be assigning me my first case and charge.

I lit my wand and looked down at my tie. Good, it was straight. I paused outside the door to look down at my knee length skirt and straighten that out, as well as try one last time to flatten my hair which I had simply tied back into a ponytail at the bottom of my neck. I picked a piece of lint off of my black blazer and slowly turned the doorknob.

"We haven't got all day Miss Granger," Mad-Eye's voice called from behind the door.

I hastily walked into the room to find Mad-Eye seated at his desk. Sitting in a chair in front of his desk was none other than the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

I clenched my hands behind my back for a moment and balled them into fists to stop them from shaking. Then I walked up to the desk and shook both of their hands before sitting down myself.

"So, are you ready to hear your first case," said Moody with a look in his eye, his normal one anyway, that I couldn't quite place right away. Sympathy? What was he sorry for? I wish I never would have asked.

Gulp. I nodded.

"Well, I don't doubt that you've heard of the murders that have taken place over the last few weeks?" Moody began.

I nodded again. My throat was too dry to speak. I immediately thought about the names I had seen in the headlines of the Daily Prophet: Ernie, Padma, Colin, Pansy. Pretty random.

"Until very recently, yesterday actually, there were never any witnesses to the murders."

"There was another murder yesterday?" Fudge asked looking alarmed. "When was I going to be informed of this?"

"You know _now_ don't you?" said Moody, clearly feeling a little moody himself. Almost like he was about to deliver someone some very bad news. "The point is he was seen yesterday by ten eye witnesses. They all positively identified him. And as four of them were muggles we are even more sure that the wizard witnesses do not just hold some grudge against him."

__

Grudge? What on earth is he talking about?

"We have him in custody. Of course, we can't just ship him off to Azkaban because of the new law." He paused here and looked directly at the Minister.

Fudge fumbled to find words. "That law could save innocent people from going to Azkaban," he retorted defensively.

"As you know," Moody continued completely ignoring the bumbling Minister, "we require two lawyers in this type of case, a council for the defense and a prosecutor."

I nodded again. I still couldn't find my voice. _Was I going to have to convict someone of murder? _I vaguely noticed how tired and worn out Moody looked.

"You are familiar with the rights of those in custody. They have the right to a lawyer and if they can't afford one-needless to say he can and he wanted the very best, which is to say he wanted you Miss Granger."

My mouth sagged slightly. _What?! I have to defend a murderer? _I was outraged! But did I say anything…nope. _Damn you dry throat._

"He has requested a private meeting with you today after this meeting. Before you refuse let me just say that he is willing to pay you three hundred galleons per hour. Not that the money matters but, I am afraid that since he will most likely be convicted he has the right to whatever lawyer he chooses. Another fine point of our brilliant new law."

__

Great…so I have no choice. Absolutely wonderful.

"He is currently staying in our detainment facilities on the lowest level of the ministry."

I opened my mouth to finally speak but Moody cut me off. He knew what I was going to ask.

"I have been delaying this part of the meeting for as long as I could, but I can't delay any further. I suppose you want to know who the murderer, excuse me, I mean the defendant is?"

For what felt like the millionth time, I nodded. _Come on voice…you can come back any time now. I do have another meeting after this you know._

"It is with deep regret that I inform you-"

__

Deep regret? Sounds like he's going to tell me that my dog died or something.

"that the defendant is Draco Malfoy." He closed his eyes briefly.

"WHAT?!" _Welcome back voice._ "You can not be serious. I can't, I won't," I stuttered.

"Oh, but you have too. Like I said, it's all part of our wonderful new law."

It was my turn to glare at the minister.

He shifted slightly in his seat. "Miss Granger, you understand that the evidence against him is overwhelming. We have placed him at the scene of the crime, we have found his wand and we had Mr. Ollivander examine it. He was able to get the curses that were used in the last month and when they were used, and everything matches up. He will surely be convicted."

"Then why does he need _me_?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, because it is in accordance with the law and-

"Just tell her the truth, Fudge. It looks good because then everyone will know he had a _fair_ trial. And because his family was so prominent."

I snorted. _Prominent indeed. Maybe prominent death eaters._

"Miss Granger, just go through all of the legal steps. Only do what you are obligated to do and everything shall go smoothly."

"Are you telling me _not_ to try?" I asked confused. _Might as well tell the wind not to blow or the rain not to be wet, or…you get the picture._

"Don't be foolish," he said clearly getting annoyed, "He did it and everyone knows it. Just play your part and with any luck it will be a quick trial." Then got up, picked up his lime green bowler hat and left the room.

Git.

"I apologize Hermione. I tried to get you out of it. But like he said, it will be a quick trial. At least you will be getting paid for it and rather handsomely I might add." Moody tried to comfort me.

Didn't work.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I left Moody's office fuming. _I can not believe I have to defend that, that, ferret_! _But wait…he killed those people, why? What on earth could he have against poor Colin, and Pansy?! Weren't they engaged or something?_ I resolved to ask the murdering prat everything.

If I thought the halls of the Law Enforcement branch were dimly lit, it was nothing compared to the detainment facilities. The walls looked much like those in the dungeons of Hogwarts and the only light came from torches that were spaced about every twenty feet along the walls.

__

28, 29, 30, here it is…room number 31.

I involuntarily straightened my suit again and tried to flatten my hair before I opened the door.

I walked into a small room. If I had been claustrophobic I would have had to leave. It was barely big enough for the table and two chairs that resided within. The room, it was safe to say was a perfect cube with walls of a sickeningly white pastel paint. It was such a drastic change from the dank and dim lighting of the hall that it took my eyes a few moments to focus. When they finally did…I regretted it.

There sitting at the small table looking as arrogant as ever was the king of all gits himself, the bane of my very existence at school, my best friend's arch nemesis, Draco "the junior death eater" Malfoy. Though he was probably a full death eater by now.

I walked towards the table noticing how his practically white hair was indistinguishable from the wall behind him and it almost made him look bald. I sat directly across from him and said nothing. I was not going to be the first to talk.

He said nothing. He merely looked me up and down before plastering his trademark smirk on his face. "It's been a while hasn't it, mudblood?" he asked as if that was a perfectly appropriate way to start a conversation.

Immediately, I felt seven years of hate that I had suppressed towards him resurface in the blink of an eye. "You, you evil, heartless, cruel-" I couldn't even think of the words.

"It's nice to see your vocabulary has increased since our Hogwarts days," he said folding his hands on the table revealing restraints.

"And it's nice to see your parents finally got you a proper leash," I snapped back. _Good one. _I was proud of that one.

"Who knew the know-it-all mudblood would actually get a sense of humor."

__

Why that little…"Listen Malfoy, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get you thrown in Azkaban for at _least_ a hundred years!" I spat, glaring at him from across the table.

"Perhaps you missed the particular class that explained exactly what a 'council for defense' did. You are supposed to defend me," he said pointing at me then at himself and speaking as if I were five years old.

"I will have you know, ferret, that I finished my MLES (magical law enforcement schooling) with top honors." I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes briefly trying to block out the blindingly white paint from my eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know," he said in a bored voice examining his fingernails.

"You're a vile, evil, selfish git who thinks he's better than everyone."

He looked up with an amused expression and smirked again. "I said, tell me something I _don't _know."

__

Must not strangle client. Must not strangle client.

"Okay," he said in a business-like tone. "The ministry idiots have me here because they think I killed those people," he said stating the obvious.

__

Think? They think_ you killed them? Evidence doesn't get any more solid than ten witnesses._

"Tell me something I don't know," I said in the same bored tone he had used before.

"I'm innocent."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, there's the first chapter. How was it? I hope it was alright. I have a pretty good idea of how this is going to go, but if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. I know this chapter didn't really explain much but there will be more details in later chapters. There will probably also be some flash backs to help explain about the murders and whatnot. Please review, please review, please review…oh and please review!!!!!

Thanks,

Jarie1019 0;)


	2. FrAmEd?

Hey! I'm so psyched that I got some reviews. I hope I get more. Just to clarify: there will be a flashback in this chapter. I hope it's not confusing. The flashback will be in the third person but the regular part of the story is in Hermione's POV. Okay? I hope that helps.

Disclaimer: The awfully talented and awe inspiring J.K.R. owns it all! J

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 2

She was reading the Daily Prophet as she sat in the living room of the manor waiting for her fiancé to come home.

She heard the door open and rushed towards it. "Draco, darling. You're finally home. What took you so…"

She broke off seeing the look in his eyes. There was something very wrong about him. His nearly white hair was messily hanging in front of his eyes and his robes were all ragged. And he looked nervous, very nervous.

"Honey, w-what's wrong?" Pansy asked slightly afraid.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at her. "I-It must be done," was all he said in a voice most unlike his own.

"N-no! Draco what are you doing?! NO!!" she screamed for her life.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.

Pansy's lifeless body fell to the floor…but not before her tears did.

::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm innocent."

His matter-of-fact tone made me look up and meet his cold, gray eyes. "Excuse me?" I said looking at his calm face and trying to read him, something that was always very difficult to do with this particular ferret.

"What? Can't mudbloods hear? I said I'm inn-o-cent." He separated the word into each of its syllables, which infuriated me.

"I can hear just fine," I ground out. "But do you actually expect _me _to believe _you?_" I said pointing first at myself then at him as he had done before. It was childish, I know, but I derived some sort of sinister pleasure out of mocking him. Probably the same type he got from torturing me.

"I don't expect you to be able to do much of anything, being a mudblood, but I do expect you to believe me because I am telling the truth."

"Well it would certainly be the first time," I said under my breath.

"I didn't quite catch that. Didn't your darling muggle parents teach you to speak properly?"

I chose to ignore the comment and instead spoke very clearly. "Insulting me doesn't give me much incentive to save your sorry ass you know."

"Temper, temper, Granger. Not very professional of you," he said wearing his award winning smirk.

"Not that I would ever help _you_, of course," I said effectively wiping the smirk off of his face.

"You would and you will," he said threateningly.

Under normal circumstances, he might have been mildly intimidating. Then again these weren't normal circumstances.

I looked him over. He seemed to be wearing everyday robes, everyday robes for a Malfoy anyway which were probably ridiculously expensive. His hair was slightly tussled, which was probably from him running his hand through it over and over and over again. But sitting there across from me in his restraints with no wand to speak of…definitely not intimidating in the least. And did I let him know this…hell yes.

"Oh I will, will I? And how exactly are you-

He cut me off. I hate being cut off, especially since he seemed to know what I was going to say.

"Yes you will. And it's not going to be anything I say or do that will make you because I am well aware, though it deeply pains me to admit it, that I currently hold no power over this situation. So when you return to your normal goody-goody Gryffindor mode you will notice that there is one gaping hole in this case…I have no motive."

Damn, I hate when he's right. Well, if I'm going to ask him, now is as good a time as any.

"Why _did_ you kill them," I asked ignoring the fact that he had just said he didn't have a motive.

"You really are deaf aren't you, mudblood?" he said in mock pleasantry. "Did I not just finish telling you that I had no motive? Why the hell would I kill Pansy if I was going to marry her?"

"I know I would kill her if I had to marry her," I said before I could stop myself.

His lips twitched at the sides. Almost like he was going to…no not possible. "I don't have time for this," he said exasperatedly. He put his head in his hands.

I had never seen him like this before. I was always used to the evil, heartless, ruthless, confident, take-no-prisoners Malfoy. If it was anyone else, I might have cared. But it wasn't. It was Malfoy.

"It seems to me that you have all the time in the world. I doubt the Aurors will let you leave to attend any business meetings with your beloved boss."

He looked up looking extremely annoyed. "Actually you have already met my boss. In fact, you are looking right at him."

I looked at him blankly.

"Me, Granger, me. I work for myself at my own private business. I will have no one bossing me around and telling me what to do," he said pompously.

"That doesn't make you a very good death eater does it," I said bitingly.

"I am afraid, dear mudblood, that you are wrong again. I am not now nor have I ever been a death eater."

He's just full of surprises today isn't he.

"You are pulling my leg," I said looking at him in awe. How could he just outright lie like that. I have to admit I was slightly jealous. Lying was never one of my strong points.

"As if I would ever touch your filthy leg," he said looking disgustedly under the table.

I almost burst out laughing. "It's just an expression you idiot."

His head snapped up at the insult. "Shall we return to the matter at hand," he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." _I guess play time is over._ "So tell me, what exactly is this private business of yours?"

"I'd rather not say," he said shifting in his seat.

I saw something then that I thought I would never see…Draco Malfoy…uncomfortable.

I ignored his abrupt change in mood and went on. "Well, I'm sure the court will want to know. Is it illegal? Do you make business deals often? Do you have any partners?"

I pulled out a piece of parchment and a dark navy blue quill from my briefcase. I tapped the quill on the parchment twice and the ink began to flow. It glided across the paper and wrote down everything I was saying. I was watching it closely making sure it was working correctly when I saw it write:

__

Draco Malfoy: stares blankly.

I looked up and sure enough he was staring at me blankly. "What the hell is that?" he said suddenly.

"Oh that? That's just my note taking quill. It really helps to look back at an interview and know exactly what the person did as well as what they said," I explained in my best know-it-all voice. Well?" He still had not answered my questions.

"No, it isn't illegal, I don't think. I make my deals about once a year and I thought I already told you I work alone."

The quill continued to glide gracefully and added at the end of his sentence: _scowls angrily._

"I do not 'scowl.'" he said even more annoyed than he had previously been.

"Calm down. I just wanted to know if you met anyone as they could easily be your alibi for one or more of the murders."

I looked at my parchment which now said: _Draco Malfoy: smirks triumphantly._

I hated that the parchment was always right. "What?!" I almost yelled. It was incredible that after so many years I still hated that smirk the same, if not more so, than the first time I ever saw it.

"Does this mean you believe me?" he said triumphantly.

"No." I said simply. "However, I always do my job and my job is to _attempt_ to defend you."

"And what exactly do you mean by 'attempt' to defend me," he said angrily. His moods changed so abruptly. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was his time of the month.

"I mean exactly what I said. There were ten witnesses that saw you in action yesterday. If they all testify, which they probably will, this will be an open and shut case and you will be on your way to Azkaban. So now you see why I said I will 'attempt' to defend you."

There was a flicker of something in his eyes. Fear?

"Are you _scared_ Malfoy?" I asked not daring to believe it.

He looked at me in such a way that if he had a wand, I knew he would Avada me right then and there.

"Scared? _Scared?_ Of course I'm not scared! I'm bloody cheerful, can't you tell?! I can't wait to be shipped of to Azkaban where I can become the best of friends with the dementors! I'll be sure to tell them you said hello while their sucking out my bloody soul!" he yelled.

Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask him.

I cleared my throat. "So…there's no one who can be your alibi? Maybe your parents?" I asked carefully.

A different expression crossed his face this time and a blank look can over his eyes. "Yeah, they can be my alibi…if you can summon them from the dead," he said with a grim smile.

"Oh, I-um, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No you're not," he said simply. "You hated my father just as much as everyone else. There's no need for the sympathy."

I didn't really know what to say which is why I was glad when he kept talking.

"Pansy could have been my alibi. I was with her when the others were killed. That's probably why they killed her too," he said thoughtfully.

"They? They who?"

"Whoever's framing me," he said casually.

"What makes you so sure someone's framing you?"

"Granger, do use your supposed brain for a second and try to follow what I'm saying. I did not kill anyone, and yet yesterday ten people said they saw me kill again. If that's not framing me then I don't know what is."

"But…who would? What would they have to gain if you went to Azkaban? You have no partners, so therefore no one who would get the money from your business."

"My best guess…Voldemort."

Okay, he's lost it.

"What?! Why on earth would Voldemort care if you went to Azkaban? Why would he go through all the trouble?"

"Because, Granger…I know things. Just because I hated my father doesn't mean he hated me. He confided quite a few things in me. Things that I could have disposed to the Ministry in exchange for a hefty reward for helping to bring the Dark Lord down. But I remained loyal. Until now that is. He is probably afraid that I might choose to divulge his dirt little secrets. He wants me out of the way. Probably how he wanted to get my father and mother out of the way," he added the latter as an after thought.

"Wait, you think Voldemort killed your parents?" I asked shocked.

He smirked. How could he smirk at a time like this? "I don't think he did, Granger…I _know._"

"How."

"I saw Him do it."

"And you didn't stop it?"

His eyes flashed dangerously for a second. "And what exactly would you have me do in a room full of death eaters along with the Dark Lord, himself?" he said daring me to answer. I said nothing. "Exactly," he said.

"But, your wand. Fudge said they have your wand and they were able to get the time and the curses most recently used. They all match up."

"Ah yes, my wand," he looked angry again. "I lost my wand quite a while back, had to get a new one."

"Let me guess, you lost it about a month ago?" I said remembering something.

"How did you know?" he seemed annoyed.

"Because that's when the murders started," I said looking at him in awe.

What if?

"Malfoy, I think you've been framed," I said wrapping up my parchment and putting away my quill.

"Wow, I'm impressed Granger. Except…that's what I've been trying to tell you that for the passed HOUR! Where the hell do you think you're going, anyway?" he yelled.

I was half way out the door when I turned around. "Home. I need to sort this all out. I'll be back here tomorrow. Oh, and Malfoy? Be ready to talk…about everything."

I slammed the door shut on my way out, but not before I heard, "Bloody mudblood!" whispered under his breath.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There's the next chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't too confusing. If it is then hopefully the flashbacks to come will help to straighten things out. Please review and tell me what you think. Jarie1019 0;)


	3. A Talk and a Letter

Time for another chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed. I love getting them and it makes me more motivated to write.

A/N: ::IMPORTANT:: FYI- it is five years after school so they are 21-22! I'm pretty sure there will be a flashback in the beginning of every chapter for the next few. It will help to bring some more details out about the murders and what went on during that time. And just keep in mind that the flashbacks happened about a month before the present time in the fic. So "about a month ago" is when everything started happening. Hope that helps!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, unless it's been done before!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 3

Severus Snape stood in the middle of a very ornate room. Its ceiling was high and its walls contained many lavish portraits. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to notice his surroundings after the third time of being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse.

He screamed in agony for the third time as he felt every bone in his body catch on fire. He tried to fight the pain but it was useless.

He fell to his knees in pain while his fellow death eaters laughed mirthlessly as they watched their master torture one of their one. What they didn't know was that each one of them was next.

Voldemort lifted the curse and looked at Snape as if he was something undesirable on the bottom of his shoe. Then he lifted his wand once more and said, "_Legilimens!"_

Snape fought the spell with every ounce of strength left in him. Which after being 'crucioed' three times wasn't much.

He felt Voldemort in his mind, looking, prying, searching for anything that would give him away. He tried to concentrate on something else, anything else but the only thing he could think about was the pain his body was in.

Pain, pain, pain…

__

"He has caused many people pain, Severus. Hopefully we will be able to prevent him from inflicting any further damage." Albus Dumbledore spoke from behind his desk in his office.

"Headmaster, I believe he will strike the Ministry again. He wants more than the prophecy. He has found out about the power hidden within one of the rooms and he wants it. What will we do?" Snape asked from his seat across from Dumbledore.

"We will do anything we can, Severus, and everything we can."

"So it's been you all these years, Severus. You turned to the side of the light. How sweet," Voldemort's voice was full of malice and a chill passed through the circle of death eaters. They shuddered as one. "I knew someone must have been warning that muggle-loving fool, but I have to say you put up a good show. After all, you had _me_ fooled. Along with everyone else." He shot a withering glare around him and they all shuddered once more.

He knew he was dead. No one was coming for him and the Dark Lord would _avada_ him in a few more moments, if he didn't decide to torture him some more first. If he was going to die, he would not do so like a coward. He shakily lifted his head up and was able to get on his knees, defiance written all over his face.

"Your time had come…traitor," hissed Voldemort. "Ava-

Snape closed his eyes and waited for the end, but it never came. At that moment the doors to the room were blasted off of their hinges and in stormed the Order members. They started hexing people left and right. Leading the group was none other than Dumbledore himself. He had promptly disarmed Voldemort and had proceeded to duel with him while Lupin had rushed over and grabbed Snape. He was hoisted to his feet and then before he knew it they had both apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Once there, they waited a few minutes while the other Order members apparated back. A few minutes and minor injuries later, everyone was safe at Grimmauld Place.

Before anyone could speak, before Snape could whisper his thanks, Dumbledore spoke to him first. "When you didn't return, we knew what was wrong."

A trace of a smile might have been visible on Snape's face but it was gone as quick as it came and he passed out from exhaustion.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

My head was aching. Not for the first time, the ferret had given me a headache. How did he get himself into this situation?

__

He killed five people, that's how.

But did he, did he really? The evidence was clear, almost too clear and it just kept falling into their laps. It was almost too easy.

__

Because he obviously did it.

But he said he was framed. And it would make sense if he knew things that Voldemort didn't want getting out. And why would he kill the first four people and not leave a shred of evidence and then kill the fifth and have ten witnesses?

__

He got sloppy?

That's just it. Malfoy didn't get sloppy. Whenever he did something in school he always made sure he got away with it. Obviously, the same would hold true for murder.

__

I need to talk to someone other than myself.

I decided I needed another point of view. Who better to ask than my two best friends?

I walked over to the fireplace in my apartment and sat cross-legged in front of it. I took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in before placing my head in the flames and saying, "Room 12, Tokyo Hotel, Phoenix feather," the latter being the password. Obviously Harry and Ron didn't want just anyone being able to get into their hotel room.

A few whirl-winded seconds later I found myself looking into the very small but very lavish hotel room. I looked around and noticed the silhouette of someone changing behind a Japanese screen.

I cleared my throat.

The person behind the screen visibly jumped. I saw him pull his wand out. When he emerged from the screen and saw that it was only me he blushed and realized that he wasn't wearing his shirt.

I laughed. "My, Harry, have you been working out?"

It had taken a few years but Harry had finally filled out. He had grown a little taller though still shorter than Ron and had developed some muscles.

He quickly put on a shirt and buttoned it up as he walked over to the fireplace.

"Hey, Hermione! How is everything?" he smiled.

"Oh, it's great, just great."

Why did I lie? I don't know. After all, I had wanted to talk about it right? He knew I was lying anyway so there was really no point.

"Hermione," he said a little sternly, "what's wrong? And don't just say you called to say hi."

"Well…"

I was cut off by Ron bursting into the room. He looked a little confused for a moment. Honestly, he was acting as if he'd never seen my head floating in a fireplace. Not even a 'hello?'

"Honestly, Ronald is this the way you say hello to your best friend?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

"Sorry," he blushed a little, "Hi. Hey, didn't you say you were getting your first case today from Moody? How'd that go?"

__

Damn! I hoped he forgot that, after all he does forget everything else.

I saw Harry's bright green eyes widen in realization and then narrow in suspicion. "That's what you wanted to talk about isn't it? Spill."

I started to tell them but as soon as they heard Malfoy's name, they promptly erupted into yells.

"Malfoy?!" Ron screamed. "Say 'no.' Can't you just turn down the case?"

"Yeah, Hermione. I mean, you're just asking for trouble," said Harry, concern etched in his face.

"I can't. It's part to the new law that Fudge passed. Every person has the right to a lawyer, what ever one they choose. And since, according to Fudge, Malfoy will probably go to Azkaban anyway, I don't have to do much."

"Wait, you mean Fudge told you not to try?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yeah, right. You might as well try telling me not to like quidditch," said Ron.

"I know," I said. "The problem is, I think I'm going to have to try the hardest I've ever tried before."

"Why," they asked together.

"Because…I think he's innocent." I braced myself for the explosion.

"What?! Hermione, what is wrong with you? This is Malfoy we're talking about. He's probably You-Know-Who's right hand man, after Lucius of course," Ron said incredulously.

"His parents are dead, Ron. Voldemort killed them," I said looking at Harry, almost begging him to understand.

"Yeah, says him. He probably helped."

"Ron!" I yelled. "Listen to logic for once will you. I know the evidence all points to him, but that's just one thing that bugs me. It's all coming together too easily. The evidence just keeps falling into our laps. AND," I continued before he could interrupt, "he just happened to lose his wand right around the time when the murders started. And whoever is framing him knows that he only does his business deals once a year so they'll know that he has no alibi's. And, he says he was with Pansy when the others were murdered, so it would make sense if they killed her because she was his only alibi." I finished slightly out of breath.

Harry looked pensive while Ron just looked like he didn't want to believe it. Then a flash of realization crossed across Harry's eyes.

"What is it Harry? You've just thought of something haven't you?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't know if you know this, but about a month ago Snape's cover was blown. He was at a death eater meeting when Voldemort started to torture him, then he did legilimens on him and saw that he was a spy. The Order got there just in time to save him."

I had my hand over my mouth. _About a month ago?_

"It would make sense. What if Voldemort found out about Snape and then he became suspicious of all his other death eaters? That could be why he killed Lucius and Narcissa and that could be why he's framing Malfoy. Malfoy did say that his father had told him a lot of things that Voldemort wouldn't want getting out." I tried to figure out the situation out loud. But was I making any sense?

"You know Hermione, that does make sense," Harry started slowly.

If it wasn't for Harry, sometimes I would think I was going crazy.

"But how is he doing it? That's the real question," said Harry again.

I racked my brains trying to come up with a way, but I was tired and my head was just aching more from taking in all of this new information. "I don't know," I said wearily, "but whatever he is doing, we can be sure it's not really him. It's probably a death eater which means he hasn't gotten rid of all of them . He probably kept his most loyal, or at least the ones he thought were loyal." I rubbed my temples slowly.

"Mione, I think you should get some sleep," Ron said talking for the first time in a while. I didn't even notice that he had changed his clothes. "You know you think better after a good nights rest."

There was definitely no denying the truth in that statement. "You're right. I guess I'll just talk to you guys later. Thanks for all your help and come home soon." I blew them a kiss before I pulled my head out of the fireplace.

__

Note to self: do not floo when you have a headache.

I walked groggily over to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. Tea always calmed me down before I went to sleep. Especially if I have had a very stressful day. I think this qualifies.

I sat on the couch watching the TV and sipping my tea when a scratching noise from behind me made me turn around to face my closed window.

I slowly pushed the curtain aside and sitting there on my windowsill was a very large and almost dusty looking owl. It was very gray and had stray black feathers all over it. It scratched at the window impatiently waiting for me to open it. When I undid the latch it soared around the room once before landing gracefully on the couch next to me. It stuck out its leg and just started at me waiting for me to take the letter.

I looked at it curiously and its big black eyes just stared back. I didn't recognize the owl and couldn't think of anyone who would write me this late. Apparently the owl got tired of waiting so it scratched my arm instead.

"Ow! Okay, that was unnecessary," I said yanking the letter off of the owl's leg. If I didn't know any better I'd say that owl smirked at me before it left.

I ripped the letter open, arm still stinging from the scratch. Inside was a rather short letter written in strict and perfect looking handwriting. It read:

__

Mud-Granger,

They are moving me to room 11 A on the bottom floor of the containment facilities. I will be expecting you tomorrow to discuss my case further. With any luck you will prove that you really have those brains that all the professors loved to talk about.

Your client,

Draco Malfoy

He has a lot of nerve. He 'expects' me tomorrow? And just exactly what will he do if I don't come? 'My client' indeed, he hires me then he's questioning my talents! He knows perfectly well I have all those brains and then some. After all, it was my brains that always kicked his butt in all of our classes and I'm sure he hasn't forgotten that.

I let out a big sigh and tried to calm down. So much for going to sleep relaxed. I walked to the bathroom to mend my cut from that wretched bird and then I went to bed.

__

I hate him. But I can't let an innocent man go to Azkaban. No one deserves that. Look at what Sirius had to go through. Everyone thought he was an evil murderer and look how that turned out. As much as I hate him, I can't let that cloud my judgment. Even though I know he would never help me if the situation were reversed.

I turned over in my bed and hoped for a dreamless sleep. I'm going to need all the rest I can get if I decide to go take on Malfoy tomorrow.

Merlin, help me.   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That does it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. **To the reviewers:**

Bob-the-bear: thanks so much for your enthusiasm! Alie-felton: thanks for pointing out that I hadn't mentioned their ages. It is about five years after Hogwarts which makes them about 21 and 22. Thanks for reviewing. Lucyferina: thanks so much! Nelly 22: thanks for the enthusiasm. PrincessAngelz: thanks for the review. Witchintraining: I'm glad you like the plot. I was trying to do something original and I'm glad it's coming across that way. Samara Morgan: first of all I love The Ring. Secondly thanks so much for the review, its ones like your that make me want to write more. And I am afraid of squirrels so…I guess I better update more. Pickles87: thanks so much. Willow23: this is my first story written in first person and I'm glad you like it. Thanks!!


	4. Back to Business

I apologize profusely for the extreme lack of updates. I have a good excuse, honestly. I have been awfully sick for the passed few days. My lovely sister had to go and generously give me the cough she has. I'm actually coughing as I type. But enough about me…here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I have a really cute pair of heart earrings with the American flag on them… but even those aren't mine.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 4

"I'll talk to you later, Parvati. I have to go make dinner before Michael comes home."

"Oh alright. But next time, Padma, don't wait so long to floo. Honestly, just because you're married doesn't mean you can't gossip anymore," Parvati said with a smile.

Padma took her head from of the fire and laughed to herself. "It's been five years and she's still acting like she's at school. When will she grow up?"

She walked by the window next to the front door and looked out. She saw someone walking up the steps to the front door. Their face was covered by their cloak.

__

It's a bit early for Michael to be home. Maybe he got the rest of the day off.

She opened the door and waited for him to reach it. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, darling, but why are you home so early?"

The hooded person looked up. Padma gasped when she saw who it was.

"_You!_ What do you want? Why are you here?" she asked, not really sure if she wanted to answer.

He pushed her out of the way with such force that she fell to the ground just inside the door. He came in and slammed the door shut. He looked very disheveled. His nearly white hair was tussled on his head and his robes were worn and dirty.

She started to cry. "W-why are you doing this?"

"W-we must all obey our master," he said looking nervously over his shoulder as if afraid someone would come through the door at any moment.

"S-so it's t-true then isn't it? You're a death eater. Just like your father."

He drew his wand with a shaking hand and pointed it at a shaking and crying Padma. "No, please," she pleaded once more.

"We must all obey our master," he said once more. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

He looked down at her limp form before apparating with a loud crack.

A mere fifteen minutes later…she was found by Michael.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

What a difference a good nights sleep makes. Although, I could have done without that one dream of Malfoy getting the kiss from the dementors.

I climbed groggily out of bed and pulled on my robe. My head was still spinning with the information I had learned yesterday form Harry and Ron.

__

Were they so busy that they couldn't have told me sooner? Well, they were in Japan, and before that Australia, then before that the States.

It definitely was a full time job being an auror. But how they survive without a cup of coffee every morning I'll never know.

But it had finally happened…Snape had gotten caught. And it only took Voldemort about 20 years to figure it out. Snape must have been one hell of a liar.

I grabbed my cup of coffee and with a frown saw the cut on my arm from Malfoy's wretched owl. I have half a mind to go and see him just to yell at him. Although…I should see him and tell him about Snape. And maybe we can figure something out.

__

We? As in the two of us? Together? That would mean that we would be working as a team, and that would involve not arguing or insulting each other. I can do that.

Oh, who am I kidding. Malfoy's doomed.

I grudgingly decided that I would go see Malfoy so I was now to be found in my closet looking for something to wear.

__

Too small. Too big. Too flashy. Too plain. Too…ugly_. What on earth was I thinking when I bought _that._ Oh, yes, Ron bought it for me for my last birthday. Poor thing, he wouldn't know a nice outfit if he tripped over it. Ah, here we go._

I settled on a black suit with a white long sleeved blouse underneath. It fit rather nicely. The jacket had no buttons and was open in the front and the skirt went down to my mid-thigh and had a small slit on both sides. I chose plain black shoes that were strappy and high heeled to tie up the look. Now for the most difficult part…my hair.

__

Up or down, up or down?

I decided to part it on the left side and pull it back into a ponytail at the bottom of my neck. Then I surveyed myself in the mirror.

"Very professional, dear. Off to work?" the mirror said.

It was one of my favorite things in the apartment, the mirror. Harry had given it to me last Christmas and I fell in love with it. He had gotten it when he and Ron went to Egypt. It always told me the truth, whether I wanted to hear it or not.

Feeling satisfied, I grabbed my suitcase full of my notes and apparated to the Ministry. It was about eleven when I got there. The hustle and bustle of the early hours never made me feel comfortable. I made my way through the sea of people and finally made it to a lift. Luckily I was the only one in it. No one came on as it hurtled to the bottom floor. Apparently not many people had business down there.

The lift came to an abrupt stop. I walked out into the familiar dark and dank looking floor that was the containment facilities. The lift began ascending the second I had stepped out. It didn't want to be there either.

I walked on an on looking for room eleven A. 18, 17, 16, 15, then the rooms just stopped. I was at the end of the corridor. It took me a second to realize the small, wooden door to my left. I opened it and it revealed stairs. I walked down the stairs wondering why the lifts didn't come down this far. When I reached the bottom, there was another, but much smaller corridor. Right in the middle of the corridor was a small desk and at it sat a rather large wizard, obviously a guard.

"Excuse me, I'm Hermione Granger and I need to speak with my client in room 11A."

The wizard didn't look up but spoke in a clear, calm and deep voice. "Good day, Miss Granger. Name's Henry. Let's see, 11A…that would be Mr. Malfoy. Yes, he's been expecting you. Seems to think you're a bit late. Almost put a silencing charm on him, he's been ranting about you all morning."

He got up when he finished talking. He was a good six feet, at least. Around his belt were many keys. He pulled one off and unlocked the door on his left. "If you need anything, just holler."

I nodded and walked into the room. I was glad to see that it wasn't sickeningly white as the other room was. However, my joy was short lived as his drawl cut through the air and reached my ears.

"Well it's about damn time, Granger. I thought I was going to half to owl you again."

I looked him over before sitting down. He was still wearing his ridiculously expensive robes and his hair was parted neatly in the middle and hung loosely over both sides. However, something about his appearance struck me…he wasn't wearing his restraints.

His hands were folded on the table and he saw me eyeing them apprehensively.

He smirked. "Don't worry, Granger. There are different types of restraints in this room. There's a charm on the room, no magic can be done, wand magic or otherwise," he looked me over curiously as he spoke.

I sat down.

__

Yeah, well what's to stop him from strangling me? Oh, right…Henry.

"You keep that ruddy bird away from me. Nearly sliced my arm off last night," I snapped while I opened my suitcase and took out my notes. I began scribbling down some of the things Harry had said last night along with some of my theories and questions I had to ask Malfoy.

"I knew I always liked Ares," he said smirking.

I looked up from my notes. "Ares? As in the Greek god of war?"

"The one and only. So, have you found out anything useful? Although, I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't." He leaned back in his chair.

So he wanted to be an arrogant brat. I'll show him.

I put on a serious face and spoke in my best business tone. "Well, I've looked through all of my notes and I went over everything you said. Then I cross-referenced our situation with similar trials that have taken place over the passed fifty years, and I am sorry to report that in all of the similar trials the defendants all faced a life sentence in Azkaban. But on the bright side, at least they didn't get kissed." I said this all very fast and then sat back in my chair to admire the results.

His hands twitched slightly and I knew they were itching to get around my neck.

"Although, if it's any comfort…one man did get off. However, he was either insane or a very good actor, as he seemed to think he was a hippogriff named Marvin during his whole trial."

"Very funny, Granger." His tone was far from amused. "I'm glad that you find my life being on the line amusing, but forgive me for not returning the feeling. Now, if you _don't_ mind, could we kindly get back to the matter at hand."

"You look about to kill, Malfoy. I'm afraid that doesn't help your case. You're supposed to be innocent remember, you could at least pretend to be."

__

Why am I pushing his buttons? He could kill me. And what if Henry decides to go on a lunch break?

"I am innocent," he managed to ground out.

I briefly wondered how he was managing to keep his temper in check and then I decided I better not test it any further. He was about to crack.

"I believe you."

"Why?"

I shrugged. _Why _do_ I believe him? _"I _did_ find out something yesterday. I talked to Harry and Ron and-

"Really? How are the Wonder Boy and the Weasel?" he said smirking. "Not dead yet, are they?"

"The Wonder Boy, I mean _Harry_, gave me some information that might help you, so you could try and be a little more grateful."

He looked surprised for a moment. "What would he know that could possibly help me?"

I told him what Harry had said about Snape. "So all this time Snape was a spy and not even my father knew," he sounded impressed. "But I don't see how this helps me."

"Malfoy, don't be daft. Don't you see the connection? Do try and follow along. About a month ago, Snape was found out, you lost your wand, and the murders began. I'll bet a thousand galleons Voldemort became suspicious of all his death eaters after he found out about Snape. That's why he started killing them off, including your parents. Now he's framing you because you know things, things he doesn't want getting out. He probably only kept a few death eaters that he believes are his most loyal. It's one of them that's framing you. I'm sure of it."

"Wow, Granger, you really did have a brain under that bush all along. I'm impressed. You do know what we need to do don't you?"

I chose to ignore the hair comment. "What do we have to do? Or should I say, what do _I_ have to do, because you know as well as I do that there isn't much _you_ can do from in here."

"_You_ have to make a timeline. Find out exactly what happened when…where might also be helpful. That way we can see if everything fits."

I hated to admit it, but it was a good idea. "Fine. I need to ask you a few questions first."

"Shoot."

"Okay, are you _sure_ you don't have any alibi's? Did you go to the market at all in the last month to get food, or did you go shopping for anything? Clothes? Shoes? Hair products?"

It looked like he was about to laugh because of the hair comment but he held it back. "Unlike some people you know, Granger, I have money. I do not need to go out for such trivial things like food. I have house elves to get those things. And Pansy always did the other shopping."

"So you never left the house?"

"No need to."

"No _wonder_ you're so pale," I concluded out loud before I caught myself.

He arched an eyebrow at me.

I blushed slightly and looked away before continuing. "So you never left, not even to go out for fun?"

"Our ideas of fun differ. Pansy would always insist on throwing dinner parties. That was fun enough for me. I know what you're thinking and no we did not have any parties over the last month. She seemed to have gotten bored with them. We had about ten in August."

"Alright. Well, I guess that's enough for now." I started to pack away my things.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To start the timeline. Actually, I should probably talk to the witnesses. Get them to tell me _exactly_ what they saw. I should also find out more about the other murders, especially the last one. I don't even know who died, do you? What am I saying, of course you don't."

"Actually I do. I heard the guard talking to someone about it. It was Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw I think. She was in our year," he spoke calmly.

"I think I remember her from graduation. Wasn't she the president of the wizard's chess club?" I said sadly.

"Beats me," he shrugged.

"I have a busy day ahead of me and it's barely twelve," I sighed.

"Then you should get going shouldn't you."

"Unless I find out something ground breaking, I won't be back today. If you think of anything owl me. And tell that bloody bird to keep it's claws to itself or I'll turn him into a bean bag." I picked up my suitcase and left.

__

First stop: Mad-Eye. I need to get the dates and places for the murders.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There's the next chapter. It's pretty long and I hope that makes up for the long wait. Big thanks to the reviewers:

VBspikergirl9, average jane, bob-the-bear (Harry and Ron have been too busy to tell her. As for the veritaserum, Hermione will suggest it but Malfoy will refuse. After all, he might have other secrets he doesn't want getting out.wink) lucyferina, Kate-Felton, pickles87, Nelly22, and PrincessAngelz. Thanks to you all!!!!!! And please keep the reviews coming!

Jarie1019


	5. Time Lines and Witnesses

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 5

"Alright, Justin. Don't worry, I'll remember. Do you really think I'm going to forget my best friends wedding, especially since I'm the best man? Yes, I know it's tomorrow. I wouldn't miss it. Ten o'clock. Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Ernie never thought he would be using a telephone, but Justin being muggle-born, was able to convince him.

He hung up still chuckling to himself. Justin was so nervous about his wedding to his fiancé Angelica. She was a muggle doctor he had met last year and they had fallen head over heels for each other. What was great was that Angelica had a cousin who was also a wizard and so naturally had no problem with Justin.

Ernie walked over to the desk in his home office and started looking through his mail. He was just about to laugh when he saw a letter from Justin, which he was sure was another reminder, when he heard something out side of his door.

It sounded like scratching. He got up slowly from his chair, pulled out his wand and followed the noise into the living room.

He gasped when he entered the room. "How did _you_ get in my house?" Ernie demanded, wand trained on the haggard looking wizard in front of him.

He quickly pushed his matted white hair out of his face and stuttered out, "E-Expelliarmus!"

Ernie's wand flew out of his hand and he stumbled backward. "It was _you_, wasn't it? You killed Colin Creevey!"

"Y-yes. Anything f-for my master. And now, y-you are next."

Ernie began backing away slowly. "Y-you don't have to do this. It can stop now. Be reasonable Malfoy and turn yourself in before it gets any worse!"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Ernie was found the next day by Justin who went to check on him to give him one last reminder about the wedding.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Out of the room, down the hall, up the stairs and on the lift. I was on my way to Mad-Eye's office to get the dates and places of the murders. A timeline: it was the best way to see if everything fit together.

Why didn't I think of that?

I walked down the hall of the auror's offices and stopped outside of Mad-Eye's office. If I asked him about the murders, then he would know that I was trying to help Malfoy.

Is he going to try and stop me?

I opened the door and walked in to see Moody staring at me with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Miss Granger, why do you always pause outside of my door before you come in?" he asked with a small and somewhat lopsided smile.

"Just doing what you taught us, Moody. Collect yourself before you enter a room and be ready for anything."

He nodded seriously. "What can I help you with today?"

"I'm making a timeline of events and I need the dates and places for all of the murders in the Malfoy case."

He surveyed me with both magical and normal eye alike. "Are you trying to help Malfoy?" he asked steadily in his low growl.

"He's innocent and I'm going to prove it. I don't have time to explain everything now because I still have to meet with the witnesses of the last murder, but I promise I know what I'm doing so don't worry." When he didn't say anything I added, "Moody…the dates please."

"Have you talked to Potter and Weasley about this?" he pressed.

"_Yes_. Please, I have a long day ahead of me, the sooner I start the better."

"Alright. Do you have a quill to write this down?"

I quickly took out a piece of parchment and my note taking quill and placed it on the desk. The quill balanced on its tip waiting to take notation.

He took a deep and ragged breath. "Colin Creevey: the 12th of September, Ernie McMillan: the 16th of September, Padma Patil: the 21st of September, Pansy Parkinson: the 30th of September, Lisa Turpin: the 3rd of October. They were all found dead at their homes."

I watched as my quill glided back and forth on the parchment writing everything down. "Okay, now I need a list of the ten witnesses from the last murder along with their addresses."

I tapped my parchment with my wand and muttered a quick spell to dry the ink faster while Moody looked for the list of witnesses.

"Here it is," he said pulling a list out of his desk. "And remember, four of them are muggles so you'll have to improvise the story."

I nodded and quickly took the list along with my partially started time line. I got up to leave.

"Be careful. I doubt anyone wants him to be proved innocent so you might meet with some resistance."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Although I felt confident, Moody had planted a seed of doubt. What if one of Voldemort's death eaters found out that I was trying to help Malfoy. What if they came after me next?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I left the ministry feeling a little worried. I apparated back to my flat to gather myself before going to the first witness.

I'll do the witches and wizard's first, then the muggles. I need to spend more time with the muggles because they'll obviously be less biased than the wizard's. No doubt they'll all have some sort of grudge against the Malfoy's.

I looked at the names on the list. The first four names were bold and had a large 'M' after each one, these were obviously the muggles. I skimmed the rest of the list and saw with great surprise that I knew two of the people. Neville and Alicia Spinnet were on the witness list. I knew they would tell me the truth, grudge or not. The other names I did not recognize: Amanda Jones, Kyle Russell, Christopher Bailey and Madison Walker.

Before I started, I sent and owl to Harry and Ron asking them the date of Snape's exposure. That was just one piece of the puzzle.

I figured I'd start with the people that I didn't know first. That way if they said something that I suspected I could always double check it with the people I knew would tell me the truth.

The list also stated each person's address. I went over to the fireplace and said Amanda Jones' address. I found myself looking into a small living room.

"Excuse me. Miss Jones? Is anyone home. I'm from the Ministry of Magic."

A woman walked into the living room and looked at the fireplace. "Oh hello, dear. Yes, the auror's told me someone would be coming to question me. Why don't you come on out of that fireplace."

I took a pinch of floo powder and emerged fully in the living room parchment and quill in hand.

"Would you like some tea, dear?" she asked. She was probably in her late fifties but had the composure of a very elderly woman.

"No thank you. I'm afraid I have more people to see after this so I need to be quick. I just need to ask you a few questions about what you saw the other day."

Her face suddenly became very grim. "It was horrible. The poor girl."

"What _exactly _did you see?"

"Well, I was at the market across the street getting some fruit when I heard a scream. There were only a few people on that street that day, no doubt all there for different reasons. There's even a new quidditch shop next to the market that muggles can't see, but I digress. I heard the scream come from the house across the street. The handful of people around me heard it also and we all migrated across the street. Then the front door opened…that's when we saw him. Standing there like the devil himself." She stopped and shuddered.

"What did you see? Can you describe what they looked like?" I prompted.

"I can do you one better, dear, I can give you his name…Draco Malfoy. A Malfoy if I ever saw one. Knew his father Lucius when he was at Hogwarts. He was in his first year and I was in my last. Arrogant little boy he was, and still was until his dying day. His son looked no different. Standing there gaping at the street with the front door wide open. We could see her lying there on the floor…dead. He looked around, nervous like, then he ran into the alley next to the house and disapparated. Some man ran after him, probably an auror." She took a sip of her tea.

"I know this will seem like an odd question, but what did he look like, physically? What was he wearing?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, hair as white as snow, just like his father but not as neat. It was dreadfully dirty and matted. It was all over his face. But even at a distance his small, watery gray eyes were obvious. Not cold and pompous like his father's but scared and guilty. And his robes, what a state those were in. They were ragged, torn, and dirty. Like he had been wearing them for days and living in the sewer."

Malfoy would never be caught dead looking less than perfect. _And how could he have changed his robes if he was taken into custody that same day. They must have apprehended him just minutes later at his manor, not nearly enough time to get cleaned up and changed._

"Thank you very much, Miss Jones. Your information was very helpful. Can I come back if I need to ask you anything else?"

"Feel free, dear. Have a nice day."

I apparated back home. _If the others agree about killer Malfoy's clothes, then this could be a big help._

Next on the list was Kyle Russell. When I poked my head into the fireplace and said his address, I found myself looking at a tall man no older than thirty five. He seemed very official looking and it wasn't long before I learned that he was the auror that apprehended Malfoy.

"I heard the scream and went across the street. When the door opened I saw him standing there in the door way all ragged looking over her dead body. I would have stunned him right there but there were muggles in the street. So I ran after him in the alley. He was gone by the time I got there but I knew who he was so I apparated outside of his manor. I had contacted others by that time and they met me there. We stormed the house and stunned him and took him in."

"What was he wearing when you took him in? The ragged clothes?" I asked.

"No, actually he was wearing clean robes, real expensive from the looks of it."

"And his hair, what was it like when you first saw him and then when you caught him?"

"It was dirty and mussed when he was at the house and when we apprehended him it was…clean, I guess, and slicked back."

"And what would you say was the approximate amount of time from when he apparated in the alley to when he was apprehended by the aurors?"

"I would say no more than three or four minutes."

"That's an awfully short time to get all cleaned up and changed, don't you agree Mr. Russell?"

"I suppose," he said slowly. "Look you're not implying that-

"Well, that's all for now, I will contact you if I have any further questions."

I pulled my head out of the fireplace before he could ask any further questions.

When I interviewed the last people on the list (Christopher Bailey and Madison Walker) I knew exactly what to ask.

All of the stories matched perfectly with what the others said. Even Neville and Alicia agreed. I was able to save some time by getting them to apparate to my apartment so that we could all talk together.

"Neville, can you tell me what Malfoy looked like when you saw him?"

"Well, he was really dirty and he looked scared and nervous."

"Yeah, and he looked like he was muttering to himself," Alicia added.

"Would you say he looked like himself?"

"Um, not really. I mean back in school he was always well groomed, I guess you could say. Always looked perfect, not a hair out of place on his helmet head. And the only time he looked nervous was when Harry was about to catch the snitch," said Alicia smiling.

"Yeah, not even getting in trouble made him nervous, remember Hermione."

"Yes, I remember, Neville."

After that interview, only the muggles were left.

They turned out to be a family of four. The mother, father, and their two daughters (ages 6 and 9) were at the market that day food shopping and they lived in the neighborhood.

Their description of Malfoy matched the ones given to me by all of the other witnesses. I took out my folder from my briefcase and showed them a picture of Malfoy (one that I magicked not to move before I had arrived at the house).

"Is this the man that you saw?" I asked.

"Yep, he was the one. Not many people have that color hair I would suppose. And I never forget a face," said the man.

Their little six year old spoke suddenly. "How come he looks so skinny there?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I _mean_ was that when he was little, 'cause he looked fat when we saw him."

"Natalie! That's not very polite. Excuse her, she always speaks her mind," said the mother.

"Well, it's true!" she said sounding annoyed. "He looked fatter when we saw him…and his eyes were smaller," she added as an after thought.

"This picture was taken when he was arrested, Natalie, and that was the same day that you saw him so how do you think he could have looked different to you?" I asked carefully.

She shrugged playfully. "I don't know. Maybe he was wearing a mask."

A mask…?

"Thank you very much, Natalie. Have you ever thought of being a lawyer when you grow up?" I asked with a smile.

"No, silly," she giggled, "I want to be a witch."

"Don't mind her," her father whispered. "She lives in her own little world. When we were at the market she said she saw a shop with brooms in it, when we looked it was an abandoned building." He gave a small chuckle.

I shook hands with the family and gave Natalie a small wink before I left.

When I got home I saw Hedwig waiting patiently on my couch with a replay. I ripped the letter open and read.

Sorry so short. Very busy. He was caught September 3rd. Love you and be careful.

Harry and Ron

The pieces were coming together like a puzzle, but there were still a few missing.

I just need the date of the Malfoy's deaths to see if they fit. And I need to ask Malfoy when he lost his wand.

I turned around to see if Hedwig was still there, but she had already gone.

But as luck would have it, Ares flew threw the window. He gave me a small nip on my hand and if I didn't know any better I would say that he looked apologetic.

I stroked his feathers gently and took the note off of his leg. It read: _Just in case._ I turned the parchment over and wrote my reply: _Just about cracked it. Everything fits. Just need to figure out who. See you tomorrow to explain._

Walking passed my bookcase to go into the kitchen, one of the books caught my eye. I don't even know why it stood out for it was on the very top shelf where all of my very old books are that I rarely use.

I pulled the book down and stared at its cover: _Moste Potente Potions. _I sat at my kitchen table and skimmed through it. So many potions that I've never had to make flipped by on the pages.

I gasped when I saw the potion on page 132.

Memories flooded my mind.

__

Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform temporarily into the form of another.

__

"You mean, If Harry and drink that stuff…we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Yes."

Yes! This was it. It had to be. How else would all those people have seen Malfoy if it wasn't really him? But who? And how would they get a bit of him to make the potion? Surely he would see someone in his house taking his hair or whatever it was they used.

I went to sleep with my head spinning, full of new information.

__

I just need to figure out who…and how.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay here's the deal…firstly: so sorry for not updating in so long. I don't really have a good reason other than I've been sick (yes, still sick…it's broncitis). Also a small and semi-serious writers block. I'm trying to drop small hints to help you figure out what's going on without giving it all away.

Secondly: I'm going on a late vacation to Florida. I leave Aug. 4th and I won't be back for two weeks. I will try my VERY best to update again before I leave but I can't make any promises. So PLEASE don't think that I have abandoned the story because I haven't and I NEVER will.

Lastly: thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it and please keep them coming!!!


	6. A Dirty, Rotten, Rat

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 6

Lucius busied himself by walking around the room and chatting with his fellow Death Eaters. He was asking everyone if they knew what the meeting was about in a tone of voice that suggested that only he knew, when of course…he had no clue just like everyone else.

He was pompous enough to hold these little meetings in the dungeons of his very own manor. It made him feel important. Anything for the Dark Lord. And of course, if anyone were to enter the house from above, they would hear nothing of what went on in the dungeons as they were far underground. It was perfect.

He was interrupted by the loud cracking of someone apparating. There standing in the middle of the room was Lord Voldemort.

Quickly and quietly, the Death Eaters scrambled to their proper places in the circle. The gap in between Bellatriz and McNair seemed to scream at the rest of the group.

"You will all remember the betrayal that was revealed at our last meeting," Voldemort began. "How is it that no one was able to suspect the traitor?" his tone was accusatory, as if suggesting that everyone was in on it. "Perhaps Severus had some…help?"

The circle shifted uncomfortably while murmurs of "never, my Lord," were heard throughout.

He began pacing inside of the circle stopping at seemingly random spots to continue his speech. "As I informed you all many years ago, I have undergone numerous things to ensure my safety. I am nearly immortal. And I have not gone through it all to be betrayed by those I thought were loyal!" his red eyes blazed as he stood in front of Bellatrix.

He pulled the hood of her robes down. Her head was bowed down in respect before he put his milk white thumb and forefinger on either side of her chin and lifted it. She didn't even shiver at his cold touch or look away as he looked straight into her eyes.

"What would you do for me, Bellatrix?" he hissed.

"Anything," she answered with a maniac glint in her eyes. "I would kill for you. I would _die_ for you, my Lord."

"Good," he said savagely. Seemingly satisfied he moved on.

He stopped in front of Lucius and Narcissa. "Lucius, were you not friends with Severus? Have you not known him since your days at school? Did you not talk to him on a regular basis?"

Lucius visibly shifted. "Yes, my Lord, but-

"Then wouldn't you say that out of all of my Death Eaters, you were the most acquainted with him?" he pressed on.

"Yes, my Lord, but-

"And you didn't see anything suspicious about him?!" Voldemort spat at Lucius.

Narcissa was now visibly trembling but Lucius tried to hold his ground. "Begging your pardon, my Lord, but the traitor fooled everyone. I did, myself, wonder why Severus was constantly late, but he always seemed to have a valid reason."

"A valid reason? I had a valid reason to kill him," he hissed. "Not that I needed one. I could kill any of you, at any time if it is what I wanted."

An unmistakable whimper came out from beneath Narcissa's hood. Unfortunately for her, the Dark Lord knew no mercy. He pulled her hood off much like he had done with Bellatrix. Narcissa, however, was not able to hold back the shiver.

"My dear, are you frightened?" he asked in a tone that suggested he could care less. "Are you afraid that I might kill you and your husband? Well…you should be."

Draco had promised Pansy that he would stop by the manor and pick up the mirror that Narcissa had intended to give to her as a wedding gift. It was a small hand-held mirror that had been in Narcissa's family for centuries and it was always passed down to the daughters when they were to get married. It was a solid and shining silver with a snake as the handle. There were also snakes that intertwined all around it; they were what actually held the mirror part. Each snake had strikingly green eyes (emeralds) and ruby red tongues.

So now, Draco was to be found searching his mothers room for the beloved mirror. He searched for about five minutes before his patience wore thin.

__

Where in the world is that bloody mirror? I'll never hear the end of it if I come back without it, he thought. _Maybe she was going to get it polished and left it downstairs._

With a shrug he headed towards the living room.

He checked the shelves, the couches and he even ended up checking the kitchen.

__

Maybe she never took it out of the dungeons in the first place. Everything old and expensive is still down there.

He crept down the stairs that led to the dungeons but stopped short when he heard voices.

__

Not another meeting. I swear…they are going to get caught one of these days. Good for them. Idiots, the lot of them.

Curiosity got the better of him and he stayed to listen. But he would not like what he heard, or saw for that matter.

"But, My Lord, we have never done _anything _to betray you or your trust. My family has always been loyal to you!" Lucius pleaded. He knew he was fighting for his and Narcissa's life.

"That may be so, Lucius, but before my return when you were in danger of going to Azkaban did you not tell the Ministry that you had made a mistake? That your only loyalty was to them?"

"It was a lie, My Lord!

Draco had never heard his father sound so frantic in his life.

"How can I be so sure it was a lie? How do I know you are not lying to me at this moment?"

"My Lord, please believe me when I say my family will always be loyal to you."

"Is that so? Then may I ask why your son is not amongst our ranks? He is most certainly not loyal to me."

"But he is loyal to me. He would never betray my secrets."

"That I simply have no way of knowing," his tone was final.

He turned around to face the opposite side of the circle. Then with out warning, he whirled around and killed both Lucius and Narcissa.

Draco watched the whole thing. He ran upstairs where he was sure they couldn't hear him and disapparated home…without the mirror.

I was beginning to get quite tired of the long trek into the bowels of the Ministry just to see someone who was probably going to be ridiculously ungrateful after I save his life.

"Hello Henry," I said pleasantly. "Can you let me in, please?"

"Sure thing, Miss Granger." Henry got up from his desk to open the door to Malfoy's room for me. "Sure hope Mr. Malfoy appreciates what you're doing. From what I hear tell, many folks think he's guilty. You sure are a hard working lady."

"Thanks. I hope my client realizes the same."

When I walked into the room it was obvious how wrong I was.

"What in the bloody hell took you so long?! And what was the meaning of this?" he held up the note I had sent with Ares the night before. "Almost cracked it? Couldn't have been more vague, could you?"

I looked at my watch and saw that it was only eleven thirty. He had some nerve yelling at me after everything I found out yesterday. So I unpacked my notes from yesterday without saying a word. I was a human being and I expected to be treated like one. After all, it was his life on the line not mine. If he wanted me to save, it he would have to be a little more polite.

"We _don't_ have all day," he said exasperatedly.

I looked at him defiantly with a look that clearly said 'bite me.'

"Look Granger, we don't have time for pleasantries. If you want me to apologize it's not going to happen so can you just get on with what you've found out."

"Not until you apologize." _My stubbornness is my weakness._

"Damn it, woman!" he yelled as he slammed his fists on the table in frustration causing me to jump back in alarm. "Do you have any idea how much self control it is taking me _not _to strangle you right now?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

I wasn't going to let him scare me. After all, Henry was right outside.

"And don't think that great oaf outside will do you any good. I can strangle with one hand and cover your mouth with the other," he continued in a whisper.

__

Okay, now I'm scared. What if it has been him all this time? He does look like he wants to kill me right now. Maybe he is capable of it. Maybe he's been lying this whole time.

But he couldn't be, everything fits.

Maybe everything was supposed to fit. What if…he really did do it, but left clues that would make him look innocent. What if it's all part of his plan?

There would only be one way to tell for sure…

"Veritaserum," I said aloud.

"What?"

"Veritaserum. Take some and then everyone will know if your telling the truth."

"Are you mad? Didn't you even hear me apologize?"

"No."

"Well too bad because it's not going to happen again. That's just about as likely as me taking the potion."

"You mean you won't?"

"Of course I won't. I may not be a murderer, but I am a Malfoy. Besides, we all have secrets that we would prefer if they stayed just like that…secret."

"But it could prove your innocence or-

"Or what? Don't tell me you're starting to have second thoughts? After you said yourself that you almost had it figured out? You make no sense, Granger."

He was clearly frustrated. Plus, he was right. I was wasting time and for no good reason either. I was also doubting myself too. Common sense would tell me that while Malfoy might be capable of murder, he had more brains than to go out and do it. Besides, they were five totally random people.

"I still think the potion would be a good idea," I started calmly. "It would prove without a doubt that you are innocent. No on would be able to argue with that."

"I know," he said just as calmly. "But I would rather not." He seemed to shift uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, you said you've almost cracked it. What's the 'it', your head or the case?"

"Very funny. I think you know what I mean." He was all business now. "The timeline is almost finished, I'm only missing two pieces. I need to know the date your parents died and the date that you lost your wand."

"Well, my parents died on the eighth of September, I believe. As for my wand, I don't know the exact date but I remember not being able to find it a few days after my parents died."

I took a breath. "That's it. Everything fits. Here, see for yourself." I held the timeline out for him to take and he quickly snatched it from my hands.

"You'll need to make copies of this for every witch and wizard on the Wizengamot," he said looking it over, apparently satisfied.

"The Wizengamot? You really think you'll be tried in front of the entire Wizengamot?"

"Do use your head, Granger. Son of a powerful Death Eater on trial for murder, obviously it'll be in front of everyone."

"For your information, I have been using my head. Quite a bit, actually. I went to see the ten witnesses yesterday. It turns out that two of them were Neville and Alicia Spinnet. Then there were four more wizards and a family of four muggles."

He shifted at the word.

"One thing that could really help our case is what you're wearing."

He gave me a look.

"Listen. Everyone said that they saw you wearing ragged robes and your hair was a mess and you were very dirty."

"Like I would ever walk around looking like that."

"That's what I thought. But that's not the most important part. There was an auror that chased 'you' into an alley next to Lisa Turpin house. When 'you' apparated he called for backup and they went straight to your manor. He said that when they apprehended you, you were wearing your typical expensive clothes. And I asked how could you have possibly have gotten cleaned up and dressed in all of three minutes? That's another clue in your favor. As for the muggles-

He cut me off with a derisive snort this time.

"I'll have you know Malfoy, that you might very well owe your life to a six year old muggle girl named Natalie. Although, I'm not entirely sure she was completely muggle because she saw a new quidditch shop and her parents-

"Granger, your point if you wouldn't mind."

"Right. Well, I showed them a picture of you and asked them if that was the person they saw. The parents said yes, but Natalie asked me if it was a picture of a younger you because you looked fatter when they saw 'you' in person. She also said that your eyes looked smaller. When I asked her why she thought you would look fatter she said 'maybe he was wearing a mask.' That made me think."

He shifted restlessly in his seat and I could tell he was loosing his patience again so I just blurted everything out.

"I think one of the Death Eaters that Voldemort hasn't killed has been using Polyjuice Potion to turn into you and kill everyone. Obviously, that's why everyone saw you when it wasn't really you," I said in one quick breath.

His eyes widened as what I said sunk in slowly. "But who and how? And how the hell are you going to prove it?"

"That's the only problem. There's no way for me to find out which of the Death Eaters are still alive. Wouldn't their deaths be kept quiet?"

"I suppose. But their families would know. There would have to have been funerals. When I buried my parents, I just told everyone that they both had heart attacks. Idiots, really. I'm still surprised they believed me. As if two perfectly healthy people just drop dead and at the same time."

"I guess you would know who all of the Death Eaters were right?"

"Yes, so?"

"So you could name them and I could try to find out which ones are still alive."

"Alright. Let's see. Well, you can obviously eliminate my parents and Snape."

"Obviously."

"Then there's the Lestrange's, Bellatrix and Rodolphus, they'll be alive still. I can almost guarantee it. They would commit suicide if Voldemort told them too. Hm, Nott, Jugson, Rabastan, Dolohov, McNair, Avery, Rookwood, Mulciber, oh and Crabbe and Goyle. They'll be dead for sure. Even if they are loyal, they'll be too much of a liability being the idiots that they are, just like their sons. I think that's it."

__

And too think we faced nearly all of them in the Department of Mysteries in our fifth year. We were lucky. Too bad Sirius wasn't. If only we could have proved his innocence. But to do that we would have had to catch…

"Oh my goodness…Wormtail!" I practically shouted.

"Just when I start to think you might actually be sane…" he trailed off with a smirk.

"Don't you know who, wait…of course you wouldn't know. What was I thinking? You've obviously heard of Sirius Black, right?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well, what would you say if I told you that he was innocent?"

"I would say I need a new lawyer because mine has lost it. Granger, he murdered thirteen people, one wizard and twelve muggles, in the middle of the day in front of everyone. There were witnesses."

"There are also ten witnesses who said they saw you kill Lisa Turpin. Don't you see. People can be fooled."

"What has Sirius Black got to do with me?"

"Nothing and everything. Who was the wizard that Sirius supposedly killed?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"_That's_ who Wormtail is. It was a nickname his friends gave him."

"How do you know that?"

"Never mind that now. Just trust me when I tell you that Sirius Black was innocent. Peter Pettigrew framed him. Pettigrew was an animagus. He could turn into a rat. So he cut off his finger, blasted the wall in back of him, transformed and ran away."

"They say the biggest part they ever found of him was his finger," said Malfoy amazed.

"Exactly."

"How is it possible that you know all of this?"

__

Should I or shouldn't' I? Oh, what the hell.

"Remember Ron's rat, Scabbers?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do…no. You don't mean to tell me that _that_ was Pettigrew the whole time."

I nodded. "That's why Sirius escaped in our third year. He wasn't after Harry, he was after Pettigrew."

"Why do you call him by his first name? It's not like you knew him," he said suspiciously.

"Honestly Malfoy, the things you come up with. Anyway, all I'm saying is if Pettigrew is still alive, he is definitely a possibility."

"And if he can turn into a rat, like you say, it would be no problem for him to come into my house and get some of my hair for the potion," said Malfoy thinking hard.

"Unless we can physically hand them Pettigrew, no one is going to believe us. Every one thinks you're guilty and I'm not sure I can convince them otherwise."

"You know, Granger, contrary to popular belief I may actually _not_ be the devil. If anyone can convince the Wizengamot that I'm innocent, it's you. After all, why do you think I hired you in the first place."

"That could quite possibly be the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Malfoy," I said thoughtfully.

"Don't get used to it."

Why in the world did this chapter take so long? Well, I went on vacation remember. It was fun. I would have gone to Universal if it wasn't for a tiny obstacle called hurricane Charley. It was headed straight for us until it took a right turn, so it ended up missing us completely. Yay!

Reviewers: Thank you all!!!!!!!


End file.
